


Tejones, dragones y compromisos

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, LeveMaKorra, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales, Romance, Semi AU, Spoilers, Wuko
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Regalos exquisitos, entregados con sinceridad y la retribución, ¡Ara saltar al corazón!, ¡Felicidades al Rey Tierra y su detective!, pero, por favor, mantengan la discreción, es un secreto.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra & Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako & Asami Sato, Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar) & Korra, Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)/Korra, Prince Wu (Avatar) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Tejones, dragones y compromisos

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡Hola, hola, lectores de todas partes!**

**Muchas gracias por entrar y dar una oportunidad a la lectura de este extracto producto de mi imaginación. ¡Disfrútenlo y diviértanse!**

**Recomendación musical: "Shooting Star" By JUNNA.**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de The Legend of Korra son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

Un suspiro agotado, atrajo la atención de Korra fuera del menú que tan amablemente la mesera le proporciono, yéndose a atender a otros comensales y dándole tiempo suficiente en la elección de su comida. Dejo caer la carta lentamente hasta que rozara la mesa, estando en silencioso – lo más que pudo – paso una mirada por todo el semblante de Mako, entrecerrando sus ojos, noto un accesorio en la muñeca de su brazo derecho, una pulsera dorada con incrustraciones de piedras verdes pequeñas y lo que parecía un pequeño tejón topo.

Tan distraído como podía mostrarse, Korra le lanzo una bolita de aire que arrojo el menú a su rostro, despeinado su elegante peinado hacia atrás, espero el grito colérico de Mako, en cambio solo el tratamiento silencioso con el fruncimiento de sus cejas. Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Dónde estaba el apoyo cuando lo necesitaba?

\- Mako.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Ahm – rasco su mejilla, dando tiempo extra a la aparición inesperada – deseada – de Asami o Bolín, ni mínimo rastro. Discreción no era su primer nombre o el segundo, mando todo eso al diablo, apoyando sus manos en la mesa, con fuerza suficiente – no demasiada – atrayendo nuevamente los ojos de Mako a ella – Peleaste con Wu, ¿otra vez?

Y ahí estaba… ¡El incómodo silencio!

Si a la Korra de dieciséis años le hubieran dicho que estaría hablando con su ex de su actual novio, los habría mandado a volar, incluso si aún no conseguía dominar el aire control, sin embargo, era realmente divertido ver las mejillas de Mako sonrojarse a la par de su molestia de sacar a relucir un tema privado en un restaurante de Ciudad República, en medio de la comitiva chismosa, no es que a Korra le importara – realmente – era más por apoyo moral y comprensivo – o eso se decía para no reírse de las increíbles expresiones del ex pro-doblador.

Dio una tos falsa, aclarando su garganta, intentando rebajar la tonalidad rojiza esparcida por sus mejillas. Los ojos azules de Korra bajaron al menú dándole tiempo a que se calmara, regreso la vista una vez que la pésima tos dejo de escucharse, pero definitivamente la vergüenza continuaba ahí. Resistió la burla que se estiraba por sus labios, ¡debía ser fuerte!, por más que quisiera carcajearse de Mako.

La tortura, es decir, conversación amistosa, se postergo por la linda mesera de ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello castaño corto, con un encantador uniforme de camisa ajustada y falda corta, quien se mostraba dulce, especialmente con Mako. El coqueteo ligero gritaba con incomodidad al maestro fuego con un gran letrero repleto de pequeñas luces eléctricas a punto de explotar. Una vez tomadas las órdenes y que la mano de la mesera rozara – para nada accidental – la mano de Mako se retiró, prometiendo no tardar demasiado.

Finalmente, la carcajada que Korra intento mantener con una impermutable fachada de seriedad, se rompió, golpeando con su puño la mesa y riendo estruendosamente, sosteniéndose el estómago al mismo tiempo que bajaba el rostro. Atrajo las miradas curiosas del resto de comensales, pero, era demasiado para seguir ignorándolo. El ceño fruncido de Mako volvió a aparecer, ahora si estaba molesto y quizás muy dispuesto a marcharse.

Aspirando profundamente, se secó una lagrima corriendo por la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, disculpándose y tosiendo como él para recuperar su voz – sin burla – conto hasta diez entre cada inspiración y espiración, hasta que solo sintió un ligero dolor abdominal y estiramiento de sus mejillas.

\- Me invitaste a cenar, ¿solo para burlarte de mí?

\- "Si" – quería gritarle, pero, como un ser civilizado y especialmente siendo el avatar, negó. – Ha pasado un tiempo desde que salimos y charlamos.

\- ¿Asami lo sabe? – le sonrió de lado, apoyando su rostro en la mano que se recargaba en la mesa con su codo. Korra abrió los ojos en una fracción de segundo tras la sorpresa, recomponiéndose de inmediato, correspondiéndole la sonrisa, ahora él quería burlarse de ella.

\- ¿Debería? – pregunto, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos, delante de su pecho. – Ella es MI novia y CONFÍA en mí, bueno… tú sabes, la confianza no es algo que ganas de la noche a la mañana – se encogió de hombros, levantando la barbilla – Además… no es como que ella se preocupe, viviendo ambas en la misma ciudad. – Había hecho un punto particularmente infantil, al traer viejas heridas del pasado, pero, no estaría ni remotamente cercana a perder todo con Asami por alguna tontería con Mako, aun si, todo eso fuera nada más que una broma para hacerla enojar en venganza.

Y aunque habría amado sostener la guerra de miradas, Mako desistió, masajeándose el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos, deslizo sus dedos hasta su barbilla, susurrando una disculpa. El mismo se recargo en su asiento, mirando hacia la mesa, jugando con la esquina de su servilleta, agitando el accesorio de brillante color, descartando con la seriedad de sus prendas monocromáticas, Korra eligió ese momento para estar en silencio y darle su mejor mensaje de apoyo aun si no estaban tan lejos como para no tocarse, pero no tan cerca como para que no pareciera una escena romántica.

\- No lo llamaría una pelea como tal.

\- Diferencia de opiniones, ¿Quizás?

\- Supongo – rasco su nuca, desviando en todo momento sus ojos de Korra. – Es… extraño, solo eso.

\- ¿Extraño? – repitió ella, sorprendida. Descruzo sus brazos, apoyando sus manos una sobre la otra en la mesa – Pensé que tú ya habías… eso.

\- ¿He?, no, digo, sí. ¡Agh! – se mordió la lengua, agitando su cabello. Llevando el brazo, con la pulsera brillante, colgando unos centímetros lejos de su piel e inclinándose ante el movimiento de su muñeca hacia arriba.

\- Es uhm… bonito.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he salido con él?

\- Seis meses. – Mako asintió – Tomando en cuenta que aposte con Bolín que ustedes no pasarían del mes, es un excelente tiempo. No veo el problema o lo extraño.

\- Lo hay.

\- Ilústrame, porque honestamente-

\- Me envió esta pulsera con un tejón topo, que se volvió su sello personal, ¿Eso no te dice nada? – Korra negó. Mako se tragó la blasfemia que quería gritar – Una promesa de compromiso.

La mesera trajo sus órdenes, su rostro adornado por la dulce sonrisa específicamente coqueta en dirección a Mako, a penas el plato de Korra fue puesto, ella volvió a reír lo suficientemente alto y estruendosa para asustar a la pobre chica, derramando el contenido sobre la cabeza de Mako. La chica de nombre Hana, grito, apenada retiro el plato de la cabeza de Mako, terminando de colocar el resto de la comida como nuevo producto capilar, sin resistir más, Korra arrojo una ráfaga de aire – inconscientemente – que hizo volar el plato, ahora estampándose en el rostro del otro.

Su cena no había salido como esperaba o siquiera tenía un plan de cena, pero, valió absolutamente la pena, con los trozos de carne y pasta, la salsa roja bañando a Mako y la pobre Hana disculpándose junto al gerente, regalándoles la comida de esa noche y una próxima a cuenta de la casa en su siguiente visita.

**_oOo_**

Caminaron tranquilamente, uno al lado del otro, Mako continuaba revisándose en cada escaparate que reflejara, comprobando que ni una migaja quedara. Korra se había asegurado de la limpieza en su vestimenta y persona con un poco de agua control y aire control combinados, exageraba por un poco de comida, tirada accidentalmente.

Ahora con el frio y alejados de un público concurrido, retomo la conversación a medias del restaurante. – Si dices que es una promesa de compromiso, no significa que inmediatamente vayan a casarse.

\- Ese no es el problema.

\- La pulsera no es, la promesa tampoco, ¡Decídete Mako!, ¡momento! – se detuvo, poniéndose delante del peli negro, con una mano bajo su barbilla, lo barrio con la mirada, deteniéndose en un bulto sobresaliente de su chaqueta negra, sin permiso – y con habilidades avatar – extrajo una caja verde con decoraciones en forma de pequeños lotos y el sello del reino tierra. Poniendo distancia de por medio y lanzando unas cuantas ráfagas de aire, abrió la pequeña cajita verde, descubriendo una argolla en color rojo anaranjado, con la forma de un dragón enroscado, su ojo brillaba en un tono amarillo brillante. Si no fuera porque su mandíbula esta pegada a su maxilar superior, su boca abría aterrizado en el suelo, paso la vista del anillo brillante al rostro brillante escarlata de Mako. – ¿QUÉ CARAJO? – señalo la caja, poniéndola delante y mostrándolo como si él no supiera su contendió.

\- Devuélvemelo Korra.

\- No. Has estado raro porque… porque… Quieres pedirle matrimonio a Wu.

\- ¡CALLATE!

\- No, no, no. – negó, cerrando la caja y dando varios pasos hacia atrás. – ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?, mejor aún, ¿Por qué pareces estar sufriendo?, ¿Ya te rechazo?

\- Maldita sea, no. – Que tan lejos podía alcanzar su sonrojo era una meta inesperadamente alcanzada. Distraída por el rostro de Mako, por poco pierde su agarre en la cajita verde, brincando a un lado de la banqueta y metiendo el preciado tesoro del peli negro en su bolsillo. – Korra – gruño su nombre en advertencia. Deteniéndose en elevar su tono de voz y causar otro alboroto, ahora, en medio de la calle con la seguridad de aparecer en los periódicos o anuncios del radio. ¡Ni muerto!

Pensando en la solución más diplomática posible, señalo un pequeño parque unas cuantas calles por delante, estarían completamente solos, a cambio, quería devuelta esa pequeña pieza de joyería.

Meditándolo por unos momentos – eternos – Korra asintió, dejándose guiar por el detective, ignorando los cuchicheos y miradas sorprendidas. Basto un par de advertencias fulminantes para que se metieran en sus asuntos y continuaron su camino desconocido.

Pasaron edificios, personas abrigadas, algunas parejas con las compras o cenas preparadas, estando en su destino, Korra eligió el lugar para sentarse, un juego infantil con largas cadenas colgadas y un pequeño asiento en forma de rectángulo hecho de metal, suficientemente resistente para soportar su peso, a su derecho tres más y uno a su izquierda, Mako se decidió por el asiento a la derecha, jugo con sus manos, deslizando una contra la otra, mordiendo su labio inferior y soltando un pesado suspiro, bastante parecido al del restaurante. Korra juro escuchar sin interrumpir, siempre y cuando fuera completamente honesto al respecto.

\- Convivimos por tres años, pase las 24 horas del día de los siete a la semana, sinceramente – miro a la morena, riendo incrédulo por sus siguientes palabras – una tortura y peor desgaste de energía y tiempo. – cruzo los dedos, apoyando la barbilla sobre estos – Me desgradaba hasta la medula, exageradamente dramático, narcisista, crédulo e infantil, no significa que ha dejado de serlo, solo, he notado otras cosas – Ahí estaba de nuevo el sonrojo, si tan solo Bolín o Asami estuvieran… tendría más bromas para gastar y que otro ocupara el lugar de escucha. Esfumo el pensamiento, regresando a las tartamudas y vergonzosas declaraciones de Mako – Le preocupa su gente, quiere lo mejor para ellos, es capad de sacrificarse a sí mismo, extremadamente sincero y alegre que es inevitable no sonreír a su alrededor.

\- "¡OH POR RAAVA!" – Korra deseo tragarse la lengua o quedar muda, Mako estaba teniendo un momento tremendamente cursi, expresando con amor y adoración por alguien sin necesidad de negarse o inventar excusas. Con el corazón en la mano, estaba diciéndole cuan enamorado esta de Wu. Cruzo los brazos, asintiendo con el ceño fruncido y el tic de su labio queriendo alzarse para una nueva ronda de carcajadas, definitivamente no era por el meloso discurso, sino a quien. Dulce, dulce tiempo de negación del ayer, el avatar se preguntaba si la versión pasada de Mako se escuchara proferir todo ese incesante amor por el Rey Tierra, ¿Cuánto tardaría en querer electrocutarse él mismo?

El peli negro había terminado su extensa declaración de amor, que muy seguramente, no ha llegado a oídos del propio Wu, por razones que solo Mako era capaz de entender, en palabras de Bolín: Mi hermano se comporta como una cría de hurón de fuego queriendo ser acariciado. ¡Da miedo!

Esperaba pacientemente por su respuesta, palabras de aliento o consejos que irían de más, manteniéndose en silencioso, eligiendo una simple oración que no desatara otra pelea, recordó el collar que le obsequio a Asami, fue un año después de iniciar su relación al volver del mundo espiritual. – Dale el anillo – dijo tranquila, hurgando en el interior de sus pantalones, colocando la caja en las manos de Mako. El maestro fuego, por poco y pierda la movilidad de su rostro. – ¿Que?, mira, pasaste con Wu una considerable cantidad de tiempo, tardaste un año en admitir tus sentimientos por él, y eso – señalo puntualmente – porque te lavaron el cerebro, sumamos tres meses en la primera reunión de los líderes mundiales en Ciudad Republica con Zhu Li y enserio, ensero Mako, jamás pensé verte comportarte como un idiota.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Déjame terminar. Saludaste a Wu y en vez de buenas tardes, le dijiste buenos días, luego que hacía demasiado calor para una taza de café y era té… ¡Té frio!, por último, intentaste escoltarlo a su habitación al hotel y te tropezaste en las escaleras porque lo viste abrazar a Zhu Li al despedirse. ¿Sigo?, porque viene la parte divertida donde te quemaste con tus propias llamas y le arrebataste una bola de masa de aspecto aparentemente sospechoso.

\- ¡Ya entendí! – miro el objeto cuadrado, jugueteando con este y abriendo para mirar el interior. Se decanto por un diseño que recordara a un emblema de la nación del fuego, de esa manera, él se mantendría con la pulsera basada en el reino tierra y Wu… cerro de golpe la caja, tapándose el rostro y gimiendo en desesperación. No era como si Wu y él fueran prometidos del mismo estatus para unir sus naciones, terminar una guerra o crear alianzas. Continuaba como un detective de Ciudad República y ni siquiera pertenecía a la Nación del Fuego, no recordaba ni vagamente pisar esas tierras para considerarse un ciudadano, simplemente había nacido el pensamiento con la llegada de la pulsera y una nota adjunta de Wu, esperando que disfrutara de su presente, asegurándole que no era nada llamativo, considerando cuidadosamente el diseño en base a él. Estaba perdido, demasiado perdido y enamorado de un Rey, ¿acaso estaba protagonizando una novela romántica con clichés absurdos?, conoció a Asami por un choque, se enamoró de Korra – el avatar – y ahora termino con un Rey al que cuido tres años como su guardaespaldas. Definitivamente su vida se convirtió en una novela romántica adolescente muy, muy ridícula. – ¿Le dije buenos días? – repitió, mirando a Korra, con una sonrisa levantándose en la comisura de su labio.

\- Definitivamente le dijiste buenos días.

Y tras la afirmación, ambos comenzaron a reír, olvidando el fiasco del restaurante, el anillo, las palabras acarameladas de Mako, permitiéndose disfrutar de la ironía misma del momento. Tantas veces colocados en la línea final, pendiendo del más fino de los hilos, tratando de salvar el mundo, encontrar un equilibrio y ahora, enfrentándose al enemigo mortal apodado sentimientos. - ¿Crees que acepte?

\- Hm – miro al cielo despejado, con pequeñas estrellas brillando. Meciéndose en el columpio, descendió lentamente su rostro, los azules cristalinos, con el dorado abrasador – ¡Lo hará! – palmeo la espalda de Mako, casi logrando tirarlo de su asiento en el juego infantil. – Además, desde otra perspectiva, llevas seis meses con él, esto puede contar como regalo de medio año.

\- ¿Regalo de medio año? – levanto una ceja, sonriendo de lado sínicamente – Wu está contagiándote de sus ideas raras.

\- Cierra la boca – lo empujo con el codo, ganando más risas del maestro fuego. Detuvieron sus juegos infantiles, sujetándose de la mano, dejando que el silencio los envolviera, ambos apretaron la mano del otro. – Se feliz.

\- Gracias – dijo finalmente, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran del toque de Korra. Se puso en pie, con la caja resguardada una vez más en su saco, estiro sus músculos y extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie aceptando la amable invitación, Korra se apoyó, dando un pequeño salto, se puso al lado de Mako.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, dejando el parque atrás y con ello, una larga conversación, brindándoles una quietud que sus corazones anhelaban sin saber. Un ciclo fue cerrado.

**_oOo_**

No había nervios, no se mordería la lengua y comprobó la hora tres veces, repitiendo mentalmente los saludos básicos de presentación. La caja en su pantalón pesaba más de la cuenta, las palmas le sudaban y estaba cerca de tirar chispas por los dedos. – "¡Cálmate Mako!" – golpeó sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas por la fuerza usada. – "Solo es Wu. Solo… es Wu" – armado de valor, golpeo dos veces con sus nudillos la puerta, dio un paso hacia atrás, esperando su permiso para entrar o preguntando saber de quien se trataba. Ninguna de esas opciones sucedió, la puerta se abrió y un abanico dorado cerrado apuntaba directamente a su cuello.

\- Un paso y tu sangre adornara las paredes de la estancia del Rey Tierra. – el maquillaje blanco acentuaba su rostro, pero las sombras rojas contorneando sus cejas obscuras la hacían lucir como un auténtico demonio.

\- ¡ESPERA LI XUE! – Y esa era la preocupada voz de su novio, apareciendo detrás de la chica, cargando varios pergaminos entre sus manos y sudando con los ojos fijos en su persona y la nombrada. - ¡Baja ese abanico, ahora!

\- Su majestad, la misión de las guerreras Kyoshi es protegerlo, dado que el Dai Li se ha negado a servirlo, ¿Cómo puede ordenarme eso ante un desconocido como este?

Poco faltaba para que Wu tuviera un desmayo, rascándose la nuca, dejo caer los pergaminos a un lado, arreglando su sombrero y túnica. – Es mi ex guardaespaldas, Mako. ¿Recuerdas que te hable de él?

\- Puede ser un espía.

\- Tiene la pulsera que le obsequie. Shu-i se la entregó personalmente y fue hecha con cristales que identifican el chi, si el tejón topo sigue del mismo verde, eso quiere decir que es él, si no, es un impostor. – acatando las palabras de Wu, Li Xue, tomo la mano de Mako, comprobando la veracidad de su declaración, entrecerrando los ojos a la pieza de joyería, rechino los dientes, devolviendo su abanico al cinturón alrededor de su armadura. – Gracias, querida.

Li Xue asintió, fulminando con la mirada a Mako en advertencia, haciéndose a un lado, con los brazos detrás de la espalda, permitiéndole entrar a la habitación designada a Wu en el Hotel Dragón Fénix. Una vez dentro, recibió un cálido abrazo de Wu, estuvo casi tentado a besar los labios sonrientes, deteniéndose por la misma mirada asesina de Li Xue junto a otras tres mujeres vestidas y maquilladas igualmente, solo un hombre más ocupaba la habitación, cargando una tabla entre sus manos.

Fue Wu quien termino el abrazo, uniendo sus brazos, guiándolo por la extensa habitación, presentando al resto de la guardia que lo acompañaba – de momento – y a su asistente Cong Hao, un hombre de sonrisa amigable, malabareando una increíble cantidad de pergaminos con una de las guerreras Kyoshi a su lado, apoyándole en la carga de pedazos de papel enrollados.

Mako tuvo la ilusión de un rápido encuentro con el Rey Tierra, entregarle el anillo, una declaración momentánea a consideración en el futuro y regresar a su hogar, satisfecho de completar su misión, en cambio, recibió un saludo asesino y miradas analíticas de la guardia real. Fue arrastrado hasta la habitación privada de Wu, porque, esa enorme suite se dividía en cuartos individuales con una estancia central y cocina – sin usar – Cong Hao se limitó a recordar su horario de la tarde para la reunión con la Jefa de la Policía Bei Fong y la cena con algunos maestros arena, interesados en abrir comunicaciones con Ba Sing Sen. A todo ello, Wu asintió, asegurando llegar a tiempo, si no, solo unos cuantos minutos tarde, empujando a Mako por delante e ignorando deliberadamente a las exigencias de Li Xue por vigilarlo y mantenerse cerca.

La puerta cerrada en la cara de la guerra Kyoshi, desencadeno un pequeño terremoto, recorriendo todo el edificio y rompiendo jarrones. Girándose para quedar de frente, intento preguntar a Wu si consideraba una buena idea, encerrarse con sus guardias a una habitación de distancia. Las ideas razonables fallecieron igual que vivieron, en un parpadeo, los labios de Wu se cernían sobre los suyos y sus manos se apoyaban en su pecho, levantándose en puntillas, estrechando la distancia – poca – de sus alturas. Cuan reconfortante fue el toque de Wu, avivando las llamas en el interior de Mako, rodeando con sus manos la espalda del Rey, lo acerco a un más, inclinándose él mismo, moviendo sus labios, captando en cada centímetro la textura de su piel y el sabor de pastelillos con galletas. Separándose con labios brillantes por la saliva, el rojo danzaba por las mejillas, de Wu, extendiendo una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos brillantes de travesuras, mandaron un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Mako, sin embargo, las ideas traviesas, quedaron pausadas, Wu apoyo su frente en su pecho, apretando sus brazos alrededor de él, inhalando su aroma y restregando su cabeza.

\- "Lindo" – pensó Mako, acariciando los cabellos de Wu. Otro beso, obsequiado, tiernamente y ambos caminaron hasta sentarse en la cama, sosteniendo sus manos.

Estando en la comodidad esponjosa del colchón, Wu aterrizo su cabeza en el hombro de Mako, llevando su mano libre a su rostro, acariciándolo con la palma abierta y pasando lentamente su pulgar. Los latidos en su corazón, se calmaron, aspiro el aroma de la colonia de Wu, las telas frescas y un toque frutal puesto a la habitación para un ambiente tranquilizador, bastaba con inclinarse hacia atrás para llevarse a Wu con él y recostarse en la cama, enredar sus extremidades y pasar el resto del día – o hasta que lo llamaran a sus reuniones – simplemente abrazados y en silencio.

La calma duro exactamente diez minutos, los golpes impetuosos a la puerta y la voz de Li Xue alterada, exigiendo verificar la integridad de su alteza, importándole poco abrir una guerra contra Ciudad República o cualquier otra de las tres naciones. El resto de las guerreras Kyoshi la detuvieron, alzando igualmente la voz por ser irrespetuosa con la privacidad de Wu, resaltando, la palabra invitado especial de su majestad. Sus voces ahora lejos de la puerta, pero no disminuidos los gritos, quitaron todo el sentido de romanticismo que había adquirido si estadía en la habitación, la mano de Wu ya no estaba en su mejilla y ambos observaban la puerta, atentos de una entrada inesperada de la chica, dejaron que pasaran otros cuantos segundos, las voces se hicieron más bajas y nadie entro ni por la puerta o el techo.

Mako bufo, pasándose una mano por el rostro, Wu rio, guiñándole un ojo, al menos, uno de los dos estaba divirtiéndose. – Se unió el mes pasado a mi guardia, es una buena chica, extremista pero buena en su trabajo. Deberías verla cuando intentan saludarme, un parpadeo y una espada ya está en el cuello de alguien.

\- Así que ahora, se trata de preocuparse de la seguridad de tus súbditos y cualquier otro ajeno a ti.

\- Si. Necesitaran guardaespaldas para protegerlos de mis guardaespaldas.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Supongo, pero ¿puedes culparla?, Li Xue es fiel a su Rey. Soy un hombre encantador, no dudaría que su devoción sea por amor. – inflo su pecho, con las manos a la cintura y elevando su barbilla.

Sin regaño, sin bufido, sin algún golpe a su hombro, Wu giro el rostro para ver a su novio frunciendo el entrecejo a la puerta, mordiéndose el pulgar de la mano. Pestañeo sorprendido, chupándose los labios, movió a Mako por el hombro, trayéndolo de regreso al presente. Por primera vez – desde que se conocen – tomo sus palabras en consideración. – "Es tan serio que eso es incluso tierno" – Beso su mejilla y acaricio la mejilla con la punta de su nariz, volviendo a dejar otro beso, distrayéndolo de los gritos y nuevos reclamos de su grupo de guardias, sujeto su mano izquierda dejando ver la pulsera que envió por paquetería – nada romántico – unos tres meses atrás. – Ahm. Gracias. – dijo Mako, queriendo recuperar su mano.

\- Supuse que no la usarías. No es muy… estilo Mako.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron, recordándole la pequeña caja que resguardaba en el interior de sus pantalones. – Si, bueno, quiero decir no, digo. – Wu reprimió reírse de él, sus mejillas ahora rojas como dos tomates madurados, le provocaban tomarlas y llenarlas de besos. – Por supuesto que me la voy a poner si escribes que fue hecha a mi medida – tomo las manos de Wu entre las suyas, dando todo el ambiente romántico para una declaración, este era su momento, solo tenia que seguir unas cuantas palabras más y después darle el anillo. – Y tiene escrito mi nombre dentro, junto al tuyo.

\- Mako, Mako, Mako. – movió de un lado a otro su cabeza – Cariño, te falta un toque de romanticismo, pero te doy puntos por el intento. Obviamente va a tener tu nombre dentro junto al mío – se apartó del agarre, arremangando su saco y mostrando una pulsera idéntica, solo con centímetros de diferencia para el corte, encajando perfectamente en su muñeca. – De eso se tratan los brazaletes de pareja.

\- ¿Brazaletes de pareja?

\- Así es muchachote. – pico su nariz, guiñándole un ojo – Son la moda más reciente en los anillos inferiores, extendiéndose por todo Ba Sing Se. No recuerdo, exactamente como llegaron, solo se, que las parejas usan accesorios a juego, obviamente demuestran que están juntos, pero también el gran amor que se tienen el uno al otro. Y me dije, Wu, ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió antes?, Mako lo merece.

\- Alto. – detuvo las gesticulaciones iniciales para el drama. Señalando su "brazalete de pareja" y el de Wu. – ¿Solo es eso?, ¿no significa otra cosa?

\- Hm – presiono el índice sobre el labio inferior – Que son piezas de joyería simples, pero entrelazan los significativos que somos el uno para el otro.

\- Por Raava – se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, encogiéndose en su lugar. Wu preocupado, palmeo la espalda de Mako, dándole suaves masajes en círculo, consolándolo. – Korra tiene razón.

\- Ella es el avatar, cielo. Claro que la tiene. ¿Sobre qué tiene razón? – pregunto confundido el Rey Tierra.

Mako salió de su escondite táctil, notando los lentes de armazón redonda que descansaban cómodamente en el puente de la nariz de Wu, un pequeño detalle, alejado de todo sentido estético a combinar con sus vestimentas. Continuaba sorprendiéndolo de las formas más inesperadas posibles, con seguir que su mente se vuelva un caos y sacar conclusiones erradas.

Sin otra palabra más que decir, extrajo la cajita verde, tomo la mano de Wu y beso sus nudillos. Empujo la tapa con el pulgar, revelando la sortija en forma de dragón, aprovechando la distracción del castaño con el diseño inusual, se colocó al frente – sin soltar su mano – agachándose e hincándose en una rodilla con la otra flexionada delante.

Los labios de Wu temblaron, todo su rostro se coloreo y pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, la pregunta salió tan simple o más bien, consiguió preguntarlo – lo cual seguía sin ser el plan de Mako –. Asintió lentamente, después con más fuerza hasta que grito un: Si – arrojándose sobre él y besando con efusividad sus labios, ambos ahora en el suelo, se alejaron solo para que Mako recuperara la cajita resbalada de sus manos al atrapar a Wu, poniendo el anillo en el anular izquierdo de su dueño.

\- ¡SU MAJESTAD!

De una patada la puerta fue derribada, ingresando la guardia Kyoshi personal del Rey junto a su asistente. Todos miraron a la pareja en el suelo, disculpándose por interrumpirlos en su momento privado, Mako se cubrió la cara – otra vez – murmurando entre dientes.

\- Li Xue – la nombro Wu, saludándola efusivamente, agitando su mano – ¡Mira!, ¡me voy a casar con Mako! – mostro la argolla. El peli negro intento detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, la guerrera Kyoshi lo miraba fijamente, apuñalándolo incontables veces con los ojos, ella resguardo sus abanicos en su cinturón.

\- ¡Muchas felicidades su excelencia! – reverencio, con su puño derecho apoyado contra la palma izquierda abierta en vertical, esta acción fue copiado por los otros – Le deseo prosperidad en su matrimonio y descendientes saludables para el Reino Tierra. – Sus palabras encendieron un interruptor en Wu, considerando seriamente extender su legado a las futuras generaciones.

\- ¿Crees que tener hijos sea bueno? – pregunto, subiendo los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz. Mako abrió la boca para negar un hecho obvio, interrumpido por la guerrera Kyoshi.

\- Indudablemente, mi señor. – el resto de Kyoshis asintieron, unas más emocionadas que las otras, el asistente apartando la vista, fingiendo ignorancia a las palabras absurdas de una de las Kyoshis y su Rey. – ¡Yo, Li Xue, juro solemnemente proteger a su concubino y los hijos que usted disponga tener con él! – la fidelidad en sus palabras, dignas de reconocimiento, tal vez un aplauso o quizás una exclamación, para Mako, un dolor estomacal. ¿Lo llamo concubino?

Retirándose Wu de encima suyo, lágrimas de alegría rodaban por los ojos verdes, encantado por la solida fidelidad mostrada por Li Xue. Mako le siguió, al ponerse de pie e intentar detener las ideas comenzando a maquinarse en el cerebro de su novio – ahora prometido – tuvo suficiente humillación publica al encontrarlos recostados en el suelo y llamándolo concubino.

\- Esas son las palabras más dulces que nunca te he escuchado decir Li Xue. – Wu se llevo las manos al corazón.

\- Me honra, su majestad. – sonrió la joven, chocando puños con otra chica detrás suyo.

Secando lagrimas falsas, Wu aplaudió, atrayendo la atención de todos y volviéndose serio , develando sus planes recién construidos – Necesitamos preparar la ceremonia.

\- Wu… - el peli negro intento frenarlo, nuevamente interrumpido por la voz en conjunto de las guerreras Kyoshi.

\- De la orden y nos movilizaremos.

Un paso adelante, empuñando su derecha y con la mano izquierda a la cintura, el Rey Tierra no dudo en asignar nuevas tareas – ¡Perfecto!, ¡Cong Hao! – el asistente dejo de observar el decorado de las paredes, cambiando de hoja en su tabla y extrayendo una pluma del moño en su cabello – quiero que des este anuncio por la radio. Yo el Rey Wu, voy a casarme en tres, no, ¡un mes! Más rápido mejor. – Cong Hao asintió, escribiendo tal cual lo dicho por Wu.

\- Wu… - volvió a intentarlo, jalando el codo de su manga.

\- Me pondré en contacto de inmediato. – puso un punto final, devolviendo la pluma a su lugar, mirando una vez más a la pared. Wu agradeció por su eficiencia, dirigiéndose ahora a la perpetradora de la habitación.

\- Li Xue, quiero que tú y las chicas se comuniquen a Ba Sing Se, mi gente debe saber que su Rey ha decidido establecerse formalmente.

El color había abandonado el rostro de Mako, podía detener un anuncio por la radiodifusora de la ciudad, pero, uno a nivel mundial, ¡totalmente diferente!, no solo se trataría del Reino Tierra, apenas se escuchará de matrimonio del más reciente Rey… las cuatro naciones enloquecerían y con ello una junta de líderes mundiales. – Wu…

\- Si, majestad. – respondieron en coro, las guerreras, rompiendo sus muecas serias y resistiendo el impulso de brincar por la habitación.

\- Wu – subió un decibel su voz, jalando el brazo del castaño. No había caso, él seguía divagando en su propio mundo.

\- Aprovechare la reunión en el ayuntamiento para informarle a Zhu Li, se va a emocionar tanto.

Lo menos que necesitaba ahora, era que la presidenta y su jefa supieran de su nuevo matrimonio, no podría verlas a la cara, sin que estallara en una explosión de rojo intenso, enredándose con su propia lengua – Wu.

\- Aunque, Korra como el avatar debería ser la primera en saberlo. Decisiones difíciles.

Las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, gritando el nombre del castaño y girándolo con fuerza del hombro – ¡WU! – Las guerreras Kyoshi, desenfundaron sus abanicos con un paso adelante, dejando a Cong Hao detrás, cerca de la puerta.

\- ¿Sucede algo, cariño? – pregunto inocentemente Wu. Mako tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho, respiro profundamente, exhalando despacio, fue contando lentamente de uno en uno hasta llegar a diez.

\- Yo nunca dije que vamos a casarnos de inmediato. – hablo serio, ni un tartamudeo, mirando directamente a Wu.

\- ¿No? – el moreno ladeo el rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo, confundido.

\- C-claro que no. Es… es un compromiso, ¿de acuerdo? – se explicó, sintiendo el sudor caer por su sien, viendo por el rabillo del ojo, los movimientos cautelosos de las Kyoshis, atento a un ataque sorpresa y que Cong Hao huyera por la puerta a pedir ayuda.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres casarte conmigo? – ahora la voz de Wu había bajado, débil y propensa a caer en llanto. El filo de los abanicos estaba cerca a cortarle el cuello, si una sola lagrima se deslizaba por el rostro del Rey.

\- ¡Claro que quiero! – contradijo, elevando su voz, asustando a Wu y al resto del público – miembros de la guardia y asistente – Ladeo el rostro, enfurruñado, sintiéndose caliente de la cara, todo estaba complicándose innecesariamente. Las Kyoshis, detuvieron sus avances, los abanicos extendidos, ahora colgando en sus laterales.

\- ¿Entonces?, no veo porque postergarlo.

\- P-porque… porque… - necesitaba una adecuada excusa, que pausara los planes matrimoniales, al menos por una generosa cantidad de tiempo para hablar no solo con sus amigos, sino el mismo Wu, estando ambos con la cabeza fría.

\- Si te preocupa la organización – tomo una de las manos de Mako, entrelazando los dedos – Cong Hao se encargará, su atención al detalle es asombrosa, tanto que puede escribir sin ver el papel. – señalo a sus asistente con la mano, recibiendo un saludo del nombrado y un pulgar arriba animándolo.

Agradeció la buena intención del noble hombre, refugiado detrás de una Kyoshi. Suspiro, agotado, negociaría con él – Espera por lo menos un año.

\- No quiero.

\- Por favor. – rogo al borde del desmayo por dolor de cabeza marca Wu.

\- Dame una buena razón. – exigió, alejando su toque de Mako y colocando las manos en su cintura.

\- Pues… eso es… p-para… - paso su vista de él a cualquier otro punto de la habitación, masajeo la parte trasera de su cuello e incluso espero a que las Kyoshis volvieran con su avance. ¡Nada!, ni siquiera el asistente. Todos esperaban atentamente ante su fantástica revelación que conseguiría retroceder los planes matrimoniales del Rey – Comprar una casa.

Detrás hubo una risa, quizás de las guerreras, tal vez el asistente. ¡Concordaba con ellos!, esa era el peor tipo de excusa y solo causaría otra discusión con Wu y buscar nuevos fundamentos absurdos.

\- ¿Una casa?

\- S-sí. ¡Si! – Wu no parecía convencido con su propuesta. Mako paso a dar una explicación más detallada – Una vez que compre una casa, cuando vengas a Ciudad República te quedaras conmigo y no tendrás que estar en un hotel.

Meditándolo, Wu cerro sus ojos, moviéndose de un pie al otro. Mirando por sobre sus pestañas a Mako, regalándole una mirada de cachorro de oso polar – ¿Cómo, vivir juntos?

\- A-aja…

\- ¡Ouh, Mako! – la sonrisa se extendió hasta donde sus mejillas alcanzaban, lanzándose a los brazos del maestro fuego – ¡Eres tan dulce! – lo beso, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos, siguiendo con la ronda de muestras afectivas labiales por el resto de su rostro – tienes un trato mi bombón flameante. – Finalizo con otro beso – algo ruidoso – mirando por sobre su hombro a sus guardias y asistente – Cong Hao posterga todo para dentro de un año, Lin Xue, da el anuncio para al menos un año después.

\- Si. – reescribió en su pergamino, tachando la fecha programada.

Las Kyoshis guardaron sus abanicos, retirándose para dar espacio a la pareja, quedando al final Lin Xue, inmune al bochorno producto de los amorosos arrumucos de su Rey.

\- Su majestad si me permite sugerir – espero por el permiso de hablar, siendo solo un movimiento de muñeca, mientras se alejaba del rostro de Mako, permitiéndole respirar – existen las fiestas de compromiso en su lugar.

\- ¡Maravillosa idea Lin Xue! – empujo a su novio, yendo hasta la Kyoshi y tomándola de las manos – Solo invitaremos a los más cercanos. – ella asintió, abandonando la habitación para dar la nueva información a Cong Hao y sus compañeras Kyoshi.

\- ¡Wu!

Fue lo último que se escuchó salir de la habitación, antes de ser cerrada y – curiosamente – asegurada con llave. Nadie más interrumpió, al menos diez minutos de la hora designada en la agenda real.

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**¡Y Mako x Wu o WuKo como prefieran decirle!**

**Ellos dos tienen un no sé qué, que, que se yo, definitivamente son el uno para el otro y no porque Mako quedara solo y abandonado luego de que sus exs empezaran a salir… jajajajaja, su cara cuando lo descubrió es épica, aun me da risa. ¡Volviendo al punto!**

**Los dos son una pareja adorablemente torpe, graciosa y si, ¡Muy torpe! XD, las ocurrencias de Wu con la seriedad de Mako es como no sé, ver un perrito intentando caminar y que se caiga, ¡Ósea muy lindo!**

**Posdata: Planeaba que Korra fuera la escucha de los problemas amorosos de Mako… eso no salió como esperaba… ¡Igual fue divertido!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
